Evidence suggests more research is needed on how best to promote and facilitate informed decision making for colorectal cancer screening among African Americans. The long-term objective of this program of research is to decrease the colorectal cancer incidence and mortality, especially among African Americans through developing community-based interventions and methods to train healthcare providers to effectively promote colorectal cancer screening participation. The purpose of this descriptive, cross-sectional study is to examine the influence of cultural identity, family and colorectal cancer beliefs on an informed decision regarding colorectal cancer screening among African Americans. Recruited for this study will be African American men and women (N=128) 50 years and older who have or have not been screened for colorectal cancer. Informed decision making will be described using questionnaires. Participants will be recruited from the Detroit Community Network Partnership (CNP), a National Cancer Institute funded program to reduce cancer health disparities among African Americans, 50 years and older. Additionally, participants will be recruited from metropolitan Detroit barber and beauty shops and African American organizations. The conceptual model guiding this study is derived from the clinical and research experiences of the PI and the Preventative Health Model (PHM). Two specific aims will be addressed: 1) To examine the relationships among cultural identity, family influence, colorectal cancer beliefs and an informed decision regarding colorectal cancer screening in African Americans; 2) To determine if the relationships among cultural identity, family influence, colorectal cancer beliefs and an informed decision regarding colorectal cancer screening in African American men and women are different. This proposed study has been developed to fill critical gaps in nursing knowledge, cancer prevention and control research. The proposed study is also congruent with the "Promoting Health and Preventing Disease" area of research emphasis of the National Institute of Nursing Research to "identify factors that influence decision-making that results in behavioral changes that promote health and prevent disease and disability." (National Institute of Nursing Research [NINR], 2006, p. 16). This proposed study is important to public health as it seeks to reduce colorectal cancer incidence and mortality rates among African Americans whose rates are the greatest among the US population and by addressing colorectal cancer screening among African Americans whose rates are the lowest of all the US population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]